fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
Tommcules Chapter 3: Thrax's Plan
Thrax's Plan Very soon, Thrax heads back into his lair as he gets off the boat. "Rex Raptor!" he roared out loud. From the corner, was a duelist with a cap, green jacket, beige pants and sneakers. "Coming, your boss." He said running down the stars. But suddenly, he trips, rolls on the stairs falls to get seated on a sharp trident. He yelps in pain. "Weevil Underwood!" Thrax roars out loud again. Then, another duelist with beetle like glasses, light green jacket and black short came out. "I can handle it, I can do it!" he said and quickly dashes, but then was running very fast, and then trips. Rex already got free from the trident, but he falls over and Rex falls and hits Rex hard on the rear end again. Rex yells in pain as Thrax just sighs. "Rex Raptor!" Rex saluted. "And Weevil Underwood!" Weevil said. "Reporting for duty!" the two said. "Fine, whatever," Thrax said, "Just tell me the when the Fates arrive." "Thrax! They're already here!" Weevil then mentions. "WHAT?" Thrax asked in anger , "The Fates are here and you didn't tell me now?" The two was in fear and bowed down to the virus. "We are worms! Worthless worms!" they yelled. But Thrax calms down and sighs. "remind me to destroy you two losers you after my meeting." He said leaving. In another cavern were the Fates: Forever Princess Judith, Yubel and Maleficent. The first was an adult woman with blonde hairs with a braided ponytail tied with a ribbon, blue eyes, red lips, a medieval circlet, a purple, pink and lavender blue medieval dress, a gold and silver knight armor with an horizontal eight on it, gold high heeled armor boots and a magenta belt. Her name is Forever Princess Judith of the Forever Knights. The second was a female demonic-alien with white and violet hairs, an eye, orange and blue eyes, magenta skin, a black suit with small bell sleeves, demon wings, and black boots like-shoes. Her name Yubelina "Yubel". The last was a green skined woman like Dracula-theme with dark eyes, a black hood with horn, black, pink and purple robes, red lips, a carried staff and magenta heels boots. Her name is Maleficent. "Darling, hold that mortal's thread of life good and tight," Judith smirks as Maleficent holds the thread. Yubel slowly cuts a thread with scissors. Suddenly, a woman's scream is heard. "Incoming!" Maleficent called out. The Fates laugh as a soul of a woman enters the cave and flies into a tunnel. Thrax notices it when he arrives into the cave. The soul goes into another opening. The counter above the tunnel now says 'Over 5000000001 served'. "Ladies!" the virus smiled to them, "Hah! I am so sorry that I'm…" "Late," Judith said. "We knew you would be," Yubel said. "We know everything," Malefiecent said holding up a small pendant that looked like an eye. They pass their eye pendant from one another as they speak the next three lines. "Past," Judith said. "Present," Yubel said. "And future," Maleficent said and whispers to Weevil, "Indoor plumbing - it's gonna be big." "Great," Dialgos said, "Anyway, see, ladies, I was at this party, and I lost track of…" "We know!" the Fates said. "Yeah. I know…you know. So, here's the deal," Dialgos explained, "Ben10Magician Suhr, Mr. High and Mighty, Mr. Knight wolf, Mr. 'Hey, you, get off my cloud,' now he has…" "A bouncing baby brat," the Fates said mentioning Tommy. "We know!" Maleficent snapped. "I KNOW!" Dialgos said. "You know. I know. I got it. I got the concept, so let me just ask: is this little boy gonna mess up my takeover big, or what? What do you think? " "Um…" Judith was saying. But Yubel silences her. "Oh no, you don't," she warned, "We are not supposed to reveal the future." "Oh wait, I'm sorry. Time out. Can I?" Thrax said. He was soon trying to flirt with the Fates, even Judith. "Can I ask you a question, by the way? Are you," he looks at Judith who was holding the pendant, "Did you cut your hair of something? You look fabulous," Judith giggles at this. "I mean, you look like a fate worse then death," She giggles more, but Maleficent and Yubel are more annoyed. Maleficent hits Judith on the head, the eye pendant fells out into the hands of Weevil. Weevil was creeped out by this. "Oh, gross!" he yelled in disgust and passes it to Rex who yelps and gives it to Yuck as they continue their game of "hot potato." "Yech! It's blinkin'!" Rex yelled and kicks it into Thrax' hand. "Young Ladies, please my fate..." Thrax said giving the pendant back to Judith, "Is in your lovely hands." "Oh, yeah," Judith smiles. Yubel groans. "All right." Judith smirks and lets the eye pendant raises in the air, showing pictures of the future. "In 10 years precisely the planets will align ever so nicely," Judith told. The image shows the planets aligning. "Ah, man! Verse," Thra groans but watches. "The time to act will be at hand Unleash the Monstrous Titans, your monstrous band," Yubel told. The image now shows the villainous Titans coming out of the gate. "Mm-hmm, not bad, go on," Thrax said interested. "Then the once-proud B10M will finally fall, and you, Thrax, will rule all!" Judith said. The image shows B10M finally defeated by Thrax. "Yes! Thrax rules!" the virus yelled out loud, knowing his plan will work. "A word of caution to this tale," Maleficent then warned. Thrax was kissing his muscles but froze. "Excuse me? " "Should Tommy fight, you will fail," Maleficent said. The image now shows a grown up Tommy on Charizard who is evolve from Charmander and defeats Thrax. Then, the Fates disappear, cackling. "WHAT?" Thrax roared in anger but then cools down, "Okay, fine, I'm cool, I'm fine." Later on, they were in another cave. "Rex? Weevil?" he asked, almost scaring the two, "A little riddle for you two. How do you kill a god?" "I do not...know!" Rex said. "You can't," Weevil said, "They're immortal?" "Bingo! They're immortal" Thrax smirked and takes a vial with red liquid. "So, first you got to turn the little tyke mortal." The bubbles in the vial revealed skulls. Category:Hercules Fanmake Category:Hercules Parodies Category:Hercules Fanfiction Category:Hercules Fanmakes Category:Parodies Category:Fanfics Category:Fan Fiction Category:Fanfiction Category:Fanmakes